In the specification which accompanied that application, there was claimed an adjustable spectacle frame having a lens frame assembly and a nose piece assembly, the lens frame assembly comprising a pair of lens frames, a frame bridge connecting the lens frames, and a pair of parallel guides depending from the frame bridge, each being of general "U" shape in cross-section.
The nose piece assembly was described as comprising a slide having a pair of parallel slide legs joined at their upper ends by a slide bridge, the slide legs being in slidable engagement with the concave surfaces of respective guides with sufficient friction to retain relative positions of the slides and guides, a pair of downwardly directed nose pad supports extending upwardly from the lower ends of the slides, and nose pads releasably retained by the supports. This arrangement made it possible to raise or lower the spectacle frame with respect to the nose pads, this being particularly convenient for persons who wanted to vary the elevation of their line of sight.